Several mechanisms exist for regulating the tracking of conveyor belts to ensure that a belt tracks true and does not wander laterally as it moves. Failure to track correctly may have costly consequences, including damage to the belt, the supporting frame, and spillage of material being transported.
A mechanism for regulating the tracking of a conveyor belt which is easy to install, requires low activating forces and low maintenance would accordingly be advantageous. It would also be advantageous to have a mechanism which does not operate by impacting or abrading the edge of the belt, since this leads to belt damage.
Bi-directional conveyor belts, in which the direction of belt travel may be reversed, require a higher level of alignment accuracy than belts, which travel in one direction only.
While this invention will be described with particular reference to the tracking of conveyor belts, it is to be understood that the invention can be used in a number of different applications such as the tracking of other endless belts and other endless flexible materials.